Alkylated aromatic amines are valuable dye intermediates and are used in the manufacture of several selective herbicides. The most desired products are the ortho alkyl anilines. Aromatic amines can be selectively alkylated in an ortho position by reaction with an olefin in the presence of an aluminum anilide catalyst, as described by Kolka et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,646. Stroh et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,690, describe the use of Friedel-Crafts catalysts, alone or in conjunction with aluminum anilide to effect ortho alkylation. Klopfer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,331, describes ortho-alkylation of aromatic amines using alkyl aluminum halides. Schmerling, U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,401, describes the random cycloalkylation of aromatic amines in the ortho, meta and para positions using a Friedel-Crafts or hydrogen halide catalyst. Schmerling, U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,257, describes the random nuclear and N-alkylation of hydrogen halide salts of aromatic amines by reaction with olefins.